Faith In A Miracle
by 225Starburst
Summary: The battles of New Orleans are over. That is what everyone thinks. Hayley has agreed to take care of Davina and Josh, by adopting them, much to Klaus' dismay. Secrets will be revealed about this town, including the past of Klaus' biological father. How will Klaus deal with it? What about Hayley herself? How is she a part of his plan and his life? Will she be the one to guide him?
1. Blessing

**So, I yet begin another story while I finish updating my other ones. I don't have so much spare time to write but I am trying and I have grown to like the friendship between Josh and Davina a lot. I like how they are always sticking together, no matter what. So, what better way to develop their friendship than in the Mikaelson family home? In this story, things are all at peace. There are no wars, no nothing. Davina and Josh have been adopted by the Mikaelsons and are now up to their usual mischief as children, while they try to make their greatest friend and new adoptive mother, Hayley happy. The most they could do is help her with her newborn baby and try to keep out of Klaus' way as he is up to his own usual mischief. Mostly, an ongoing series of events in New Orleans with Davina and Josh with Hayley and Klaus. Not as long as my other fanfictions but when I get ideas, I just have to write them down and these will be short chapters of events going through my head along the time because I just love Josh and Davina and of course Hayley and Klaus interactions. Hope you liked my last story and I promise I will do what I can to update my other ones ASAP. Be prepared to laugh and enjoy the two kids! Reviews and lots of Kisses! **

Davina couldn't have been happier as of this day. Things were going well in New Orleans as she and Josh prepared to move in the Mikaelson household. "Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, I know that Hayley asked us to move in but…" Josh began and Davina smirked. "What? Are you worried about Klaus?" "Yeah! Who wouldn't be worried? The guy tried to kill me at least twice now." "Things are changing for the better. There are no more wars, only peace and freedom in this city and believe it or not, the baby has actually made Klaus a bit more likable than some people might think." Davina told him but Josh shook his head. "There is nothing that man can do to change my opinion of him. Just because Hayley invited us to stay at their place that does not mean that he will be okay with it." Davina laughed. "You don' know Hayley half as well as I do. She doesn't give up when it comes to justice and children. She has Klaus wrapped around her finger when it comes to manipulation, so we'll be fine." Hey finished cleaning their apartment and left their luggage outside. "You know, believe it or not, I am kind of tired of this supernatural stuff. I want to get out, feel free and live a normal life. You know what I mean?" Josh asked and Davina nodded. "You are not the only one who wants that. We have to look out for ourselves and we have to live our normal lives as we are still kids, you know." Josh frowned. "I don't feel like any young rascal." he joked and Davina punched him the shoulder. "You better get used to this because you are going to have to spend an eternity as a vampire now. While I grow older, you will forever remain a kid. Ha!" Davina exclaimed, smiling. "Are all the Mikaelsons at home now?" Josh asked. "I think so, why?" "I kind of like to spend time with Rebekah, if you know what I mean. She has great fashion taste and if I am ever going to get a boyfriend, I am going to need someone to pick out my clothes." "Okay, if you say so." Davina said a bit disappointed. She didn't really want Josh to get a boyfriend because she felt she would lose all of the attention he gave her and come close to losing him as her best friend in the world.

A car was waiting for them just outside and there stood Elijah. "Ready to get you to your new home?" he asked, smiling. "We are, but I don't think Klaus is." Davina whispered and Elijah rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it. I think he will actually like the idea." Elijah told them and Josh stopped putting his bags in the car. "Wait! You mean to tell me that you haven't told him yet?" Elijah shrugged. "Hayley didn't want to break the news to him just yet. She thought it would be best to just wait until you arrive." Josh was about to speed back towards the building but Elijah grabbed him. "What is wrong with you?" he asked him. "Are you all out of your minds? You haven't even told Klaus that we are coming to live with him and your family?" Elijah smiled. "We are taking you both in as our children. There is nothing wrong with that. Marcel has agreed to this. He and Rebekah have left together for a trip around the world, to get their relationship back on its feet and I promise that you will be safe with us." "Rebekah is gone? NO!" Josh exclaimed and tried to race back to the building but Elijah stopped him. "Really, Josh, I would have thought that you would be more courageous than that. What harm could my brother possibly do to you?" "He hates me and he hates Davina. And the feeling is mutual, believe me." "He does not hate you and I think he will enjoy having the two of you around, especially since you could make yourselves useful and babysit the baby all through the night while Hayley visits the bayou. I will also be running some errands myself around the city." Davina and Josh exchanged glances. "You mean to tell me that you are leaving us alone at night with him?" Elijah rolled his eyes as he grabbed the two kids and put them in the car. Josh fastened his seatbelt and looked over at Davina. "I am not ready for this." "Don't worry. I will protect you. You can't protect me from one of his lethal werewolf bites. It would kill me in hours without his cure." Elijah got in the car and turned on the car engine. "You should stop worrying because I don't think that he has any intention of biting you." "He would bite me if I don't do what he says. The last time he bit me, I almost died and Davina had to go through hell to convince him to give me his blood to cure me. I am not going through that again." Elijah smiled as he started driving. "Don't worry about it, Josh. Hayley or I will be home before you could die from that werewolf bite and it would take us a few hours to convince Niklaus to give you the blood but I am sure we can manage before the time runs out. I am sure Hayley can." Elijah smiled as he said that. Davina smiled too, knowing that he was joking but Josh looked absolutely stupefied and scared.

Hayley was standing in her room, ready to knit something for her baby girl. "Hey, precious." She whispered just as Klaus stormed into her room, scaring the crap out of her. But this time, instead of being angry and snapping at him like she always did, she just smiled. "What's on your mind?" she asked him and he frowned. "Why didn't you notify me of Davina and Josh moving into our home?" he asked. "How did you know about that?" "I know everything that goes on in this blasted city! Tell me what you did, little wolf." Hayley just smiled, amused by his reaction. "Nothing about this is amusing, little wolf and if you think that I am going to just let you get away with this, you are wrong." He threatened and Hayley rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever you say! Listen, just so you know, Davina and Josh have no one by their side when they should. They don't have a real family and I hate for them live in that old flat alone. That is why I chose to let them come here so I can take care of them. They are my friends, Klaus." "Well, you better say goodbye, love because as soon as they set foot in this house, Josh is going to get the beating and werewolf bite he deserves." Hayley frowned at him. "What has that boy done to you? All you've done to him is bite him and use him as a way of getting Davina to do everything for you. Why can't you be more sentimental about this? I thought that having your own child would teach you something but I must have thought wrong." Hayley told him, crossing her arms over her chest. Klaus looked at her and was starting to feel guilty. "Davina gave me no choice." Hayley continued to stare at him and Klaus raised his hands up. "Fine! Do whatever the hell you want but I will not be a part of this, Hayley. I thought that now we would finally have peace in this town since I defeated the witches and I am still the King, but now you find some other way to torture me." Hayley let out a huff in frustration and put down her daughter in her crib before leaving the room. She didn't want to take this fight in front of their child any more than he did. "Are you done?" she asked him and he also crossed his arms like a little boy. "I am not asking for much. You can ignore them all you want but I want to take care of them. Want to be the mother for them they never had. I don't think Davina ever knew her parents. As for Josh, he never had a good relationship with his father and his mother passed away when he was little. That is why he came to New Orleans in the first place. A fresh start for himself. And I want a fresh start in this household too." "What I have done for all of us is a fresh start, love! I have done everything in my power to protect you and my child. You don't have to do anything more." Hayley just shook her head. "You want to leave me alone in this, fine! I will take care of Davina and Josh myself. You just leave them be, alright?" she exclaimed and pushed him out of her way. Klaus growled, annoyed by her response. He could not have her speaking like this to him and have her make arrangements that did not concern him. No! He wouldn't allow it! Never! "Hayley, get back here!" he roared but she didn't respond. "Hayley!" Klaus yelled out again only to find her in the kitchen eating some peanut butter sandwiches. She rolled her eyes when she saw him. "Klaus, they are just kids. Davina and Josh are good and they deserve a home. They will liv with us from now on. What could possibly go wrong?" She smiled at him but he didn't smile back. "Did you really have to ask me that?" he grumbled.

Klaus and Hayley could both hear the car pull up in front. "That must be Elijah. They're here." Hayley whispered and put down her sandwich to go outside and greet them. "Which pitchfork should I get?" Klaus asked and Hayley gave him another dark look. Klaus cared about children. He was not heartless, but he just couldn't stand these two in particular and something told him that Hayley made this little arrangement to annoy him in some way. He thought really hard about what the little wolf had told him. Maybe these two troublemakers wouldn't be so bad living under his roof after all. "Where is Rebekah when you need her?" Klaus muttered under his breath. He followed Hayley down the stairs and saw her embracing Davina and Josh. Josh's heart leaped when he saw Klaus, but it was not something out of joy, more like fear. "Young Joshua, what an entirely unwelcome surprise." Klaus stated with a death glare. "And what an entirely unsurprising welcome, Niklaus. Please, do try act civil." Elijah said and Klaus shook his head. "I am acting nothing but civil, dear brother. What would make you think otherwise?" Elijah and Hayley both rolled their eyes at that comment. "Hayley, why didn't you tell him?" Josh asked her and she looked a little guilty. "I was going to. I didn't think that…well…I knew how he would react so that is why I didn't wait for his approval. You are staying here and you will be safe and cared for." Hayley explained and Klaus barked up a laugh. "I doubt it, sweetheart." Davina frowned and gave Hayley a hug. "Thank you so much, Hayley. I don't know what I would have done without." Hayley smiled and caressed her cheek. "You have nothing to feel thankful for. I am doing everything I can to help you and Josh and I am sure that Klaus will warm up to you sooner or later. Isn't that right?" she asked Klaus, eying him as he gave her one of his devilish smiles. Elijah noticed the level of awkwardness as Davina was glaring at Klaus and Josh was doing anything possible to avoid his gaze, so he decided to break the ice. "I think Hayley will show you to your new room while I go run some errands." "What kinds of errands. If they are political, don't you think that I should be involved? I am the King of the French Quarter after all." Elijah smiled. "And what does that make me?" "My assistant." Klaus responded with the same smile. "I don't think so. You are staying here with Davina, Josh and Hayley, Niklaus." Elijah responded calmly and turned around to leave the compound. Klaus growled yet again as Hayley took Davina's arm and led her upstairs to show her the room she would be sleeping in. Josh saw his and his gaped at it. "This room is bigger than our old apartment." he whispered and Hayley smiled. "Then I guess you will feel right at home around here. I am going to ask some of the servants to get you something to eat. Unpack, put on some fresh clothes and make yourselves at home. We are going to have our family dinner in an hour." Hayley informed them and left their rooms. "Josh, my room is just amazing!" Davina said, excited. "I just hope Klaus hadn't memorized where my room is." Josh said and Davina put a hand on his back. "He is not going to hurt you. He will have to go through me and you know that Hayley has some sort of effect on him. She will protect us from any harm." Josh just nodded.

Hayley made her way downstairs and noticed Klaus sitting there, drinking one of his usual blood bags and reading something. "What's that?" she asked him. He looked up and smiled. "My father's journal." Klaus whispered. Hayley's eyes widened. "Oh my God! Where did you get it? You mean, your biological father's?" Klaus nodded. "You didn't really think I was talking about Mikael, did you, sweetheart?" Hayley just went over to him and sat down on his knee to take a look. This unlikely gesture shocked Klaus but he actually enjoyed it. Having her in his arms while she was taking a look at his father's journal excited him and he even forgot that he was mad at her for bringing Davina and Josh into their lives. "This is very interesting. Where did you get it?" she asked, turning her head only to find him staring at her body. She shot up from his knee as he smirked. "What?" she snapped and he just shook his head. "Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are, little wolf?" Hayley smirked. "Only like a thousand times. Whatever you are pulling here, isn't working Klaus." "Well, I don't know what it is you are talking about here, sweetheart. I was simply making polite conversation and showing you my father's journal." Hayley looked at the clock. "I wonder what Elijah is doing right now. I'm worried." she said and this time it was Klaus' turn to roll his eyes. This was exactly what she was always doing. Whenever they were having a moment, she brought up Elijah and ruined everything. "I met up with Cary, one of the members from my pack. They are my descendants. Cary had my mother's ring on him and he also kept a stack of my father's things. I asked him to bring me his journal, thought I could learn more about him. Even though I don't even know why I bother. Why would I care about a parent who abandoned me and left me in the hands of my cruel step-father? I should just dispose of this." Klaus said and moved out of the kitchen and towards the fireplace. "No!" Hayley yelled out and grabbed the journal before he could throw it in. "Please, don't do that, okay?" Klaus looked surprised at her. "Just give it a chance. Get to know your real father. You may not know the real story. Maybe he didn't abandon you. Maybe something happened. I found out everything about my family because I searched for information. It was my desire. It is what brought me in Mystic Falls, what led to that night between us, which lead me right here in New Orleans, the place where I have found my family and everything about its past, present and future. Now, it's your turn. Give your father a chance to explain himself through this." Hayley whispered and pressed the journal to his chest as he held on to it tightly, watching her. "You deserve to know the truth. It's either you read it, or I will and I will tell you all about it when I am done." she told him and Klaus smiled. She was someone worth fighting for. He knew that. He nodded and took the journal; smiling at her while she smiled back. There was a creak that could be heard from the stairs. Hayley and Klaus looked up and noticed Davina and Josh there. "The baby needs some food, Hayley and so do we." Josh said and laughed a little. Klaus looked at him, angrily. "I will go feed my child. You three stay here. I will talk to the servants and see if dinner's ready." Hayley stated and raced upstairs. Klaus grinned as he saw the fear in Josh's eyes once again. Davina just frowned and acted just like Hayley used to before she grew a liking to him. Klaus looked away, sighed and sat down at the table, opening up the journal in his hands and starting to read. Josh and Davina were looking at him, bewildered.


	2. Having Fun

**This fanfiction is confusing me. I don't know where I want to go with this one so I am just going to let my imagination take over from here. It would be greatly appreciated if you could give me some ideas after this chapter so that I can continue writing. I will soon start to work on a fanfiction that doesn't involve Hayley being pregnant and starts after the Klayley lustful night in Mystic Falls, when they meet again in a different way in New Orleans. Now, as for this chapter, I wanted to give it a little more spirit. I wanted Klaus to have fun and I wanted Hayley to have fun too so prepare for this chapter to be crazy, wild and sexy. Hayley decides to have fun one day. Let's see where it will take here and what Davina and Josh have to say about this new change in Hayley. And don't forget to PM me if you have a Klayley fanfiction to be added to the community I created Klayley: King and Queen of New Orleans. And follow the community if you like! I say that you will love this chapter. Lots of sexy moments between Klaus and Hayley will follow in this story. Have fun and join, my lovelies! **

Hayley had just finished feeding Hope and Davina was sitting in the nursery with her, reading a book. Hayley rocked Hope in her very own rocking chair that Klaus built. It was extra comfy for them. He didn't to go out and buy just anything for his little princess. Hayley was feeling very uneasy however. "Are you okay?" Davina asked her and Hayley just shrugged. "I've been cooped up in this house for so long and I don't know what I can do to go out and see the world more. Elijah is out and he can't keep me any company either." Hayley told her and Davina closed the book. "You and Elijah, huh?" she asked and didn't feel right about it. Hayley just smiled and shook her head. "Nope, I don't think so. We did kiss two times before Hope but…I don't know." "Is there something going on or not? I have to know." Davina pushed her a little and Hayley shook her head. "I thought there was something, but no. Elijah doesn't mind now for us to remain just friends. I am glad. I didn't want to lose him as a friend just because of a silly little mix up." Davina sighed and lay in her chair more comfortable. "I wish I could have a man in my life. After losing Tim, I don't think there will be anyone I can really care about." "You care about Josh. I think he is the only man you need right now." Davina gave her a weird face. "You care about Josh as your brother. Don't worry. I know he's gay. I am not blind." Hayley winked and stood up, putting Hope in her bed. "She's such a beautiful baby." Davina whispered as she and Hayley watched her sleep. Hayley nodded. "Yeah, too bad Klaus doesn't appreciate her." she mumbled. Davina shook her head. "Klaus loves his daughter. I can see that." "No. Klaus loves power more than he loves her." Hayley protested. Davina shushed her. "He could hear you." "I don't care, let him hear me. I am sure that he doesn't care. He's been cooped up in this house too, reading his father's journal. The journal I convinced him not to throw away."

Klaus was sitting in an armchair in front of the fireplace, captivated by his father's diary, just like Hayley had said. Josh entered the living room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Klaus there. He made a mental note to try and stay clear of Klaus as much as possible, but he was failing. Klaus always showed up in places you never expected he would be. Josh was about to leave the room with a ghostly expression on his face when the chuckle of the Original Hybrid stopped him again. "Joshua, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the journal. Josh turned around. "I didn't know you were here. I just wanted to get some firewood for my room." "What do you mean your room? What are you doing in my house uninvited?" Klaus demanded and Josh raised his eyebrows. "Hayley invited Davina and I to live here with her, you and Hope, remember?" Klaus gave another frown before he remembered and nodded. "I almost forgot." he mumbled. Josh hadn't moved from his place. "Well, don't just stand there. Either come in here to leave." Klaus said, finally looking up from the diary and setting it down for one moment. "What is that about?" Josh asked Klaus as he entered the living room and sat in the armchair across from him. "This is my biological father's journal. I've been reading it for a couple of days straight." Klaus told him and Josh nodded. "Yeah, Hayley told me that you couldn't take your eyes off it. She said that you're possessed and you show more care towards that diary than you do to your own child." Josh clasped a hand over his mouth. Why did he have to be such a tattletale? He didn't want to create problems for Klaus and Hayley. "She said that?" Klaus asked in a whisper. Josh shook his head. "I don't think she actually meant it. I think that she's just mad that you don't pay more attention to her and Hope. You should Klaus. They are the most important people in your life, your family." "You have no idea how important it is for me to find my family, Joshua. It could be a new era here in New Orleans. My father belonged to the most powerful werewolves in existence, the Northern Atlantics. I am going to read this journal, gather every single possible information I can find and bring those werewolves back to rule with me here." "What is Hayley going to say?" "Why do you keep bringing her up?" Josh smiled a little. Little did Klaus or Hayley know what he and Davina had been planning.

_"Look, all I am saying is that we should get them to loosen up a little so that we can have the house to ourselves." Davina told Josh and he frowned. "Why would we want the house to ourselves?" "Because I want to have a little get together with some witches to practice some very important spells. Now, I can't do that with both Klaus and Hayley around the place. Hayley wouldn't approve because of Hope and Klaus is Klaus. He will never approve of any kind of magic going around in his house." Davina told him. They were sitting in Davina's room while Hayley was in the nursery and Klaus hadn't been able to take his eyes or his mind off his father's journal. They were in the clear for now. "You know we can get in so much trouble for this, right?" Josh asked. "I am going to risk it. We have to get them both out of the house, convince them that they have to loosen up a little and what better way to do that than to have at least a day off from all of this? We could even offer to babysit Hope for them. It's the condition Hayley gave us if we want to live here, remember?" Josh scratched his head. "With Hayley, going out and having a great time might work, but with Klaus, I don't think so." "I 'll take care of Hayley and you take care of Klaus." Davina told Josh. "What? Why do I have to talk to Klaus?" "Because he created you and he likes you way more than he likes me. Hayley would listen to me more than she would listen to you, trust me. Let's get started." "I have a bad feeling about this."_

"You want me to go out?" Hayley asked and Davina smiled sweetly and nodded. "Yes, you do that. You have to go out and have some fun and while you're at it, you should take Klaus with you. I think a little fun would do him some good and snap him out of that little messed up idea that he has to spend all his time with the diary than with you and with Hope." Hayley laughed. "You are making it sound like we are a married couple, Davina." "You two act like a married couple, even though you are not even together. It's difficult this way to keep in mind that there is nothing between you two." Hayley didn't say anything to either deny or agree with this statement. Hayley looked over at Hope. "Who is going to stay with her?" she asked Davina and she raised her hand. "Of course I will and Josh will help me. You put us on babysitting duty on occasion remember? Now, how about I help you find yourself a fancy outfit and get out, have a drink, dance and just relax for the rest of the day. What's the worst that can happen?" Hayley smiled and stood tall. "You know what? Yeah, I deserve this. I have been staying in this freaking household since forever and I am going to leave right now!" "What about Klaus?" Davina asked, liking where this was going. "Klaus is going to come with me whether he likes it or not! I don't care if I have to drag him out of this house, using every power I have. He will leave the compound with me and take me somewhere to have fun!" Hayley exclaimed, excited. Davina looked at her like she's a lost cause. Hayley started rummaging through her dresser. "Are you sure you're okay?" Davina asked. "Why wouldn't I be? I am going to go out, maybe even find some guy to drink around with and have some fun with, a werewolf maybe." "Do you think Klaus will permit that?" "He better. We are not together. We are just raising a kid together and I have the right to do whatever the hell I want just like he has been allowed to sleep with Genevieve since forever before she died. I can do what I want and when I want it." Davina was starting to like this. "You go girl." she whispered and brought Hayley a sexy, dark outfit.

"Have fun?" Klaus mumbled, apparently unaware of the last time he had left the house to have some fun with women and drinks. "Sure and grab Hayley as your drinking partner. You two go out and have a good time. You both could use it." Josh told her. Klaus let out a loud chuckle. "You've got to be kidding me. You don't know Hayley half as well as you think you do, mate. She would never want to get out of here and have fun. She's too worried about the safety and care of our child. Hope needs to protected and cared for. She makes me learn the same lesson every day, that Hayley." Josh raised his own eyebrow in confusion as Klaus continued talking. "I remember a time before all this New Orleans drama when Hayley was just a regular loner wolf. I remember when we first met. A feisty and sexy woman she's always been. She's always been looking to have fun. She likes it, and makes her feel alive…but not anymore. The pregnancy changed her, Joshua. I don't see her getting out of this house for the rest of her life, except perhaps to tend to some important matters in the bayou." There was a loud noise that could have been heard from up the stairs at that moment and Klaus looked up along with Josh. "Is that so?" Hayley exclaimed, making her way towards the living room in a see through black blouse with an elegant black vest to cover it up just slightly and also a black skirt. Her make-up made her look gloriously sexy and beautiful. Klaus' eyes were wide and so were Josh's. Davina climbed down the stairs with Hayley and winked at Josh, thinking that she did a pretty good job. "You were saying?" Josh asked Klaus. Klaus still hadn't moved his eyes off her. He was in complete hybrid shock. "Does anyone have a problem with me going out? How do I look Josh?" Hayley exclaimed and Josh nodded his head like a hungry puppy. Klaus knocked him in the head. "Ouch! What was that for?" he asked. "For being an idiot." Klaus muttered under his breath before standing up and going over to Hayley. She stood there with her hands on her hips. Klaus tried to look unaffected by the way she was dressed in front of him. It was amazing the way she still look so fabulously sexy even though she had given birth to Hope not too long ago. "Hayley, what have these kids done to you? What are you doing?" Klaus asked as calmly as possible. "They haven't done anything except open my eyes, Klaus. I have been cooped up in this house for far too long. Davina wants me to go out and have fun and frankly, I agree with her. I should have done this a long time ago." Klaus smiled. "You can't be serious? You have to look out for Hope." "Josh and Davina will be doing that just fine while we're out." Hayley stated and Klaus smirked. "Why are you using the plural, sweetheart?" "You're coming with me!" "Like hell I will." "Yes, you will because you have done nothing for days except sit in that stupid chair and look ecstatic over the discoveries in your father's journal. I have grown tired of it." "Let me remind you, Hayley that it was your idea for me to look into this journal. You would have done the same thing if you were me. You told me so yourself." Klaus said, getting closer to Hayley's face as he could feel her inhale and exhale in anger. "Let's get one thing clear. I deserve a night out and you deserve one too. You are going to get inside that car of yours and you are going to drive me to a perfectly good bar to drink and dance until nighttime, or I am going to tell Elijah that you are suffocating me in this house." Klaus growled at the blackmail. "Fine." he whispered and grabbed his journal only to have Hayley take it and hand it over to Davina. "This journal stays in the house, under Davina's protection along with our child. Let's get going." Hayley grabbed her purse and made her way out the door with Josh and Davina giggling. Klaus eyed them furiously and they stopped laughing at once. "Take good care of Hope, do you understand?" Josh nodded, a bit frightened and Davina just rolled her eyes as Klaus left them.

Klaus rushed out of the house and there was Hayley with her hands crossed over her chest, looking up at the sky. It was getting dark and if they wanted to get to a bar with plenty of drinks, they had to hurry up and be the first ones. Rousseau's was the closest one but Hayley wanted to get away, somewhere further away, at the edge of the city and plus, she didn't really want to run into Cami or some other familiar people right now. She wanted to forget about all that and just enjoy a night out. Klaus growled as he opened the car door, snapping her out of her thoughts. She didn't look so crazy anymore and asked him calmly, "Are you mad?" "Of course I am mad, little wolf. Get in the car." he ordered. Hayley stepped forward without any objection. "I'm sorry, but you know you need this just as much as I need it." Hayley whispered but Klaus said nothing. He began driving, but didn't hurry. There was no rush. A few awkward minutes of silence followed and Hayley was feeling uneasy. "Klaus, please say something." she whispered. "You embarrassed me in front of those children, love. What do you want me to say? Why did you send Josh to convince me to go out in town with you?" Hayley frowned. "I did no such thing. I was in the nursery all that time with Hope while Davina was trying to get me to go out and have fun too." Klaus eyed her carefully as he drove. "You don't think they might be up to something, so you?" he asked her. "No. They are just children and they will be taking good care of Hope. Now come on, just loosen up and let's have some fun." "What did you have in mind, love?" "Just drinking, dancing, and talking with strangers…" Klaus frowned. "Strangers." he repeated in a whisper. "Yes, strangers. We get to a bar. You do your thing, and I'll just mingle around, see if I can find anyone who I might be interested in." Klaus didn't like the sound of that.  
"Just spit it out already, little wolf. You want to meet someone and start a relationship with someone. Admit it!" he growled. "It's about time I do that, Klaus. I will not have you have all the fun with women you barely know why I am stuck raising your daughter and having no life. You chose to loosen up with other people and I will do the same thing. You have no way of stopping me and no right of saying that I can't do so." Klaus couldn't believe this was coming out of Hayley's mouth. Had she forgotten how possessive he was of her and Hope? He already managed to prevent her from getting in a relationship with his brother. He would not have her go around and gallivant with an unknown stranger he can't trust. He little wolf was his and no one else's. It's about time people would start to understand that. And they would, soon enough.

They shortly found another big bar, at the edge of the city. It was a bar Hayley had never seen before but from the look on her face, she liked it. Klaus was grateful for that, at the very least. Hayley grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. "Wait a minute, little wolf." Klaus said. He didn't want to just barge in here. He didn't know anyone around here and he wasn't sure Hayley knew anyone either. Hayley made her way to the counter and Klaus hurried to get a seat next to her. The bar was pretty crowded and now that he was here, Klaus thought he could let the fun aside and watch Hayley's every move. Whatever she did, he couldn't stop looking at her gorgeous figure and the way he could see her forms with the help of her see-through blouse. "I will have a couple of tequila shots." Hayley ordered and Klaus smiled to the sexy bartender. "Same as this one." he said and pointed at Hayley. She growled at him. She didn't like the way he was speaking to her. It didn't seem normal. Once the bartender left, Hayley pulled herself together and tried not to show she was upset with the way he was acting. "What are you planning on doing tonight?" she asked him. Klaus just shrugged. "Keeping an eye on you, I guess, making sure you don't get drunker than you are supposed to." "I brought you here so you can have fun too and not be my bodyguard. If I wanted a bodyguard, I would have brought Elijah." "Forgive me, little wolf but I am in no mood of hearing about your former infatuation with my brother." "Forgive me if I am not buying the fact that you don't give a damn about it. And anyone, you shouldn't be the one to talk about infatuations. I needed someone to take care of me at a time when my life was very unstable, like it's always been. You are the one who felt the need to impress two different blondes, because you felt you couldn't be accepted by anyone. What you had was infatuation, not me." Hayley whispered and she stood up from the counter just as the bartender brought back the tequila shots. "All for one price, you can have as many as you want." the bartender informed them and Klaus compelled her to keep them coming and all for free. "On the house then." The bartender giggled at Klaus and walked away. Hayley scoffed as she looked at him. "How much of a cheapskate could you possibly be?" she asked him and Klaus let out a throaty chuckle. "Why don't you stop acting so stuck-up, sweetheart? This isn't you." he told her. Hayley crossed her arms, annoyed. "You don't know me at all." "Oh, I remember a time when you used to have so much fun, used to like criticizing paintings, mocking me, drinking, smiling and laughing…back in Mystic Falls, before the pregnancy." Klaus whispered to her, while standing up and getting closer to her. Hayley smiled as he grabbed her by the waist and set her down at the counter once again. He offered her two tequila shots which she gladly accepted and gulped them down, as he did the same. "So, why don't you help me remember the way you were a couple of months ago, before Hope?" he said, smirking as Hayley blushed. "We came here to have fun." Hayley protested and Klaus nodded. "That's what we're doing. Drinking and talking, just like you always wanted, sweetheart. And remising…" "Okay, fine! You asked for it." Hayley told him and took off the vest, revealing her see-through blouse, making Klaus cringe and cough up a little from his drink while his pants constricted. "It's time to have some fun!" Hayley declared and drank up another two tequila shots. Klaus grinned like a maniac when he heard that. He was going to enjoy this more than he let on, because he knew very well that one thing friends do together is that they drink and when they drink…they tell secrets. He wanted to learn more about the little wolf right in front of him. What secrets did she have inside that head of hers and what secrets would he be willing to let out as the alcohol got inside his system. What would he think about doing? The night between them in Mystic Falls began to reply inside his mind and a certain feeling of desire got inside of him. 


	3. One Incredible Night

**It's time to get the show on the road! In the last chapter, Davina and Josh set out on a mission to get Hayley and Klaus out of the compound all day so Davina could practice witchcraft in there with other witches without Klaus or Hayley knowing about it. Hayley agreed to this night out and demanded Klaus to come with her and after a long struggle, he agreed. Hope was left in Davina and Josh's care. As of now, Klaus and Hayley have no idea what these two kids are up to but rest assured that hell will break loose when they do find out. Now, the last chapter ended with Klaus and Hayley at that new bar almost out of town. Hayley in her sexy outfit and Klaus buying her drinks, you get the picture. The two will loosen up in this chapter and you'll hear some very interesting secrets about each other as they set out on a mission to get to know each other better. Enjoy and please leave reviews! **

She was sitting there right in front of him and drinking her head off. She didn't know when the last time she had drunk this much was. It was probably the very same night the two of them slept together and reproduced, unknowingly. She put down her glass and breathed in and out quickly. "Oh my God! What was this?" she asked in a croaked voice. Klaus grinned at her. "Nothing much, sweetheart. I think it's somewhat of a cocktail." Hayley looked at him for one moment before starting to laugh herself off the chair. Klaus immediately stood up from his own chair and helped her up. "Sweetheart, what are you doing?" "Oh nothing. It's just the way you said cocktail, you know." she replied in between laughs as Klaus picked her up and got her down on her chair again at the counter of the bar. "It's how you say it. It's cock and then you add tail…get it? Cock. Tail." She burst out laughing even more and Klaus couldn't help but laugh along with her at her "cocky" remark. "I don't believe this is the first time anyone has ever said that word, love but I'll let you enjoy yourself for tonight." he told her taking just a sip of his own drink. He made himself a mental note to not drink so much. He wanted to remain sober, which was not the same thing he could say about Hayley, who was already drunk enough as it was after all those tequila shots she gulped down her throat. Yet, she wanted more. Klaus put his hand on her arm and stopped her, setting down the drink. "Love, you've already drank too much of this. Maybe you should take it easy." Hayley pushed his hand away from her. "I have been taking it easy, Klaus. I have been taking it easy ever since I became pregnant with your child. I haven't had a good time or a night out drinking and partying since then. I really feel the need to let go of all of my energy so take your hands off of me." Klaus did as she asked and he watched her drink some more. He called over to the gorgeous bartender. "What can I get you?" she asked in a flirty tone. "Something to cure this one of anything she's got." The waitress watched Hayley with disgust before she nodded and turned around to get her something. Hayley was still laughing, but she couldn't get any more drinks as Klaus threw them all away. Hayley may have been drunk but she was not stupid. "Why did you do that?" she asked in a whisper. "Because you need a break, love. I came here to take care of you and I am starting to thank myself for not staying home. Who knows what you could have gotten yourself into had I not been here, little wolf." Hayley rolled her eyes as she got up from the table. "Oh, please, Klaus! Give me a break. It's not like you ever cared what I do with my spare time as long as it doesn't involve our child." Klaus watched her as she made her way to the back of the room where a young fellow had been keeping a close watch on her since they first entered the bar. Hayley, still very drunk, pulled that guy to his feet and dragged him to the dance floor. Klaus growled as he watched her move her hips along with the beat. The guy she was with was totally taking advantage of her drunken state so he could touch her in all the places he wanted. Hayley didn't seem to mind and this angered Klaus even more. The bartender came with the drink she cocked up. "It's something very special. Something that will cure her, I promise." Klaus gave her a flirty smile in return and winked at her as she blushed. "Would you care to dance, love?" he asked her and she placed a hand over her heart. "You want to dance with me?" she asked with delight in her eyes and Klaus nodded, pulling her towards the dance floor, right next to the place where Hayley and her partner were dancing. Hayley was moving along with the beat of the melody and Klaus was having fun with the human bartender right in front of him. Hayley turned around and for the first time, noticed him. The signs on her face that showed that she was drunk immediately disappeared from her face and she looked more angry and jealous than anything else. She told her partner that she needed a drink so she returned to the counter. Klaus watched as she drank that concussion of the bartender that would fix whatever she got. And as it turned out, it worked and Hayley looked like she was herself again. She placed her hand on her forehead and thought clearly about what she had been doing. Then she started remembering a lot of things that she possibly told Klaus.

_"Go ahead, love. What is it that you have been so eager to tell me?" he asked as he filled his glass with his own drink as he saw a coy smile on her face. "You and love. You don't match." she told him and he raised his eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?" "It means that you can't understand what love is and yet, you keep searching for it." Where was this coming from? Klaus wondered to himself as he stared at her, wanting her to fill him in on more of her thoughts. Hayley took another swig of her drink. "I've always thought of you being an asswhole, you know. I mean you were really pathetic, especially back in Mystic Falls when you were obsessed with chasing after some blonde who didn't have the same personality as you. You thought that you could achieve something if you managed to gain her affections, to get her to like you in the romantic sense of the word. You thought that this could make you feel more human, change but that is not what love is. Love sucks sometimes, especially in my case but you can't change for a loved one because that really isn't love. Love is when a person accepts you for who you are and loves you with all your qualities and all your flaws. You can't have a real relationship with someone when you pretend to be someone you're not. I don't know how you could live with that." Hayley whispered as she trailed off with her thoughts. She took another swig of her drink and rolled her eyes as she saw the stunned expression on his face. "You really don't understand a thing, do you?" Hayley asked him but Klaus just smiled and drank some more too, nodding. "I think I see your point, little wolf." He put down his drink and pulled his chair closer to her, breathing in her wonderful scent as he whispered, "Why don't you tell me more about the things that interest you? What were your achievements in life? What were you hoping to do in your life besides getting pregnant and having a one night stand's child?" Hayley smiled and looked away blushing when he said that. Klaus sometimes wondered if she really was drunk at this moment because she certainly didn't look drunk and he didn't feel drunk either. "What do you want from me, Klaus?" "Your life story." "You know my life story and talking about my dreaded past is not why I came here today. I want to have fun and I want to enjoy myself o can we please drop it?" Klaus pulled back and looked at her in an intriguing way. "Why don't you tell me more about your aspirations?" "Klaus…" Hayley began with a smile but he put his hand over hers on the table and some electrifying shock came through her as she stared into his beautifully shaped eyes. "Tell me, love. Please." Hayley looked away for one moment before looking back at him and saying, "I think that we should leave this for another time." She got up and went to the restroom, a bit wobbly as she walked and Klaus couldn't help but smirk as he watched her walk. _

A hand was placed on her shoulder and Hayley snapped out of it as Klaus sat down next to her once again. He had that cocky smirk on his face again. "What? Did you have some fun with that girl?" Hayley snapped at him and Klaus nodded, licking his lips and now Hayley noticed that they were bloodstained lips. He had drunk from that bartender girl. "She was delicious, little wolf." "Well I am glad that she served you well when it comes to your appetite." She stood up from the table and moved to walk out of the bar. Klaus walked quickly after her. "What are you doing, Hayley? I thought you said that you wanted to have fun today." He watched as she hugged herself. It was getting very chilly and she had lost her vest somewhere inside the bar. "Come here, love." He almost forgot that she was still just a werewolf who could of course get very cold. He pulled her to him and hugged her as she pressed her head on his chest. It felt very refreshing to be against him. He was so warm and gentle. Hayley didn't know Klaus could be this way. It shocked her. "Would you like for us to head back home to our daughter?" Klaus murmured into her ear and Hayley immediately shook her head. It wasn't like she didn't want Hope to be in her arms right now. She always felt more comfortable when she had her daughter, to kiss and care for but right now all she ever wanted was to be in Klaus' arms. "I want to do something." Hayley said in a whisper as he held onto her. "Just the two of us." she added and Klaus raised his eyebrow as she watched him. "Maybe there is something I would like to show you." Klaus whispered and Hayley smiled as he took her hand and led her down the street and to what people usually call an art gallery. Hayley usually calls is a waste of good time. "Klaus no." She whispered with a smile on her face as he pulled her into one of the greatest art galleries in New Orleans. "It's a beautiful place, little wolf. Just trust me." "What are we supposed to do here? There is nothing we can do." Hayley complained as Klaus pulled her inside. People were just standing there and admiring art, something that Hayley never quite understood. She wasn't really into this stuff. Yet, the way people looked at these most precious possessions of New Orleans, it intrigued Hayley to find out more. She wanted to know everything there was to know about art. It was as if Klaus had read her mind because then he whispered, "Let me show you. I want you to be able to understand." Hayley hesitated as Klaus held out his hand to her with a genuine smile on his face. Hayley knew that he was rarely in such a good mood and she would better take advantage of it while it lasted. "Come on, love." Klaus urged and Hayley shook her head with a smile before nodding and putting her warm and almost sweaty hand in his. "Why should I trust you?" she asked in a breathless whisper as he pulled her towards one of the paintings he admired. He just sat there and gazed at it for a couple of minutes in silence. Hayley was trying very hard to pay attention, to try and notice what made this painting so special, but Klaus was the only person infiltrating her mind and as she tried to look up at the painting, she ended up looking at him. She couldn't help but start laughing again once she saw the expression of amazement on his face. She startled everyone and they all gave her dirty looks. Klaus, on the other hand, stared at her amused as she laughed. Then, she was signaled to be quiet so the other people could enjoy gazing at all kinds of paintings. "I'm sorry." Hayley said and stepped away from that place. "Sorry for what, little wolf?" he asked as he caught up with her and pulled her by the arm back to him. "You seem to be enjoying yourself but I'm not so I think I am just going to head home. You can stay if you want. I don't mind." Hayley told him with a smile. She turned to leave but Klaus caught her again and wouldn't let go. "Little wolf, you will never be able to understand if you won't let me help you understand." "We are different, Klaus." "That is the strangest thing you said all day." Klaus argued and Hayley knew that he was right. It was quite the opposite. They had never met anyone more alike than each other. It's what intrigued him to spend more time with her that night in Mystic Falls. It's what intrigued her to stay, instead of leaving him in that mansion alone. They finally found someone they could relate to. And it was very difficult to let go of that person. Hayley sighed and let Klaus pull her back towards that painting. He placed his hand on her back, sending her chills.

The painting he had decided to show her was just a replica of course. A replica of a painting very treasured by Leonardo Da Vinci himself. "Look here, little wolf. Lady with an Ermine. One of the greatest paintings of Leonardo da Vinci and one of my personal favorites." Hayley knew a lot about this man, of course. Who didn't know who Leonardo Da Vinci was? But his paintings were a mystery to her. She had no idea and she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Klaus. She just looked at him admiringly as he continued talking. "This painting was generally accepted and published as one of Leonardo's greatest work in 1889. The colors, the mixture, the expression of this woman says it all. Cecilia Gallerani. I knew this woman once. I met her." Hayley giggled again as she thought of Klaus probably getting to know every single famous person throughout history. The things he knew really inspired her and it made her want to know more, but not just that. It made her want to feel the things Klaus felt when it came to paintings. It attracted her because she was deeply attracted to him and no matter what their relationship was like; she felt she would always be attracted to him. "I think that maybe I should take you home, little wolf." Klaus said in a whisper after having watching her lost in thought. He looked almost hurt as he thought that what he was showing her didn't mean as much to her as it meant to him. Art to him was everything. To Hayley, other things were more important but the last thing she wanted right now was to upset Klaus. She had brought him out here after all. She was the one who insisted on them spending some time away from home. "I don't want to go home, Klaus. Not yet." Hayley whispered with a smile on her face as she bit her lip. Klaus smiled and looked up at the painting once more before taking her hand and getting her out of the gallery. "It's almost eight o'clock." Klaus whispered, looking at his watch as they stepped outside. There was music playing outside and vampire nightwalkers were coming out to celebrate. They have been wanting to have some fun all day but of course, couldn't. "Where to now, Hybrid King?" Hayley asked as he pulled her across the street. He looked at her and said, "I am going to take you somewhere to eat, love. You look like you could use a good meal after those drinks." Hayley almost started blushing again. "I am really sorry. I must have said some things that…" "No need to apologize, love. I have been drunk a couple of times myself throughout history. I know what it's like." Klaus told her with a smirk. Hayley laughed. "Are you sure it's just a couple of times? I wouldn't be surprised if you had drunken every single night since you became a hybrid." "It was one of the most terrible moments of my life, love. It was when I finally realized who I am. That my mother had cheated on Mikael with another man, a werewolf chief and then she gave birth to me. She knew the truth and she tried to hide it by saying for years that I was Mikael's son when I wasn't really his. Then our mother turned us into vampires. When I first killed a soul to drink his blood, my bones began breaking and I triggered my werewolf gene, becoming the first hybrid in existence. And since then…" "All you've ever wanted was to be loved and have a family." Hayley whispered, understanding him completely. She knew that he was shunned by the man he once called his father like this and she knew what it was like to become an outcast. An abomination on Earth that no one wanted. Klaus pulled her into one of the finest restaurants in New Orleans and got them a table for two in a place a bit more discreet so no one would bother them. They were dressed up very nicely for a formal dinner such as this one. Hayley especially looked stunning.

"What would you like to eat, love?" Klaus asked her as Hayley looked over their menu. "I think I'll have the salmon. I am very hungry." she told the waitress and smiled. The waitress took her menu away and before she could leave, Klaus grabbed her arm and started compelling her. "Why don't you get me some of this juicy blood that runs in your veins, love?" The waitress smiled and said, "I'll be right back with your order." Hayley rolled her eyes as she looked around the room. In this restaurant, there were couples everywhere. Absolutely everywhere. There were only people holding hands, some kissing, some hugging, some joking and laughing and it felt really nice for her to watch something like this. But her heart was breaking when she realized that she didn't have someone that special. She started thinking about Elijah all of a sudden. He would have been good for her had they not ended their romantic relationship. But she didn't think she could have felt really happy with him. She couldn't have loved him the way he deserved to be loved. She knew that and deep down, she knew that he knew that too. "Love, what's on your mind?" Klaus asked as their food arrived. She didn't believe that she had been thinking about something else for almost twenty minutes. She just smiled politely as she got her food from the waitress. At that moment, the waitress sat on Klaus' lap and Hayley dropped her fork. "What are you doing?" She didn't know to whom this question was directed to. The waitress or Klaus? "I'm having a small snack, little wolf." Then he sank his hybrid teeth into the woman's neck and drank deeply from her as she lay still. Hayley couldn't bring herself to eat the food set down right in front of her. She just watched as she drank the girl dry as she was moaning with pleasure. She didn't know what she felt at that moment. She felt anger and maybe a little bit of jealousy because she kicked him hard in the leg and he stopped, not affected by that kick at all. He just looked at her. "Something you need, love?" he asked with an innocent look on his face. "Yes. I need you to stop draining that poor girl dry." Klaus just nodded and compelled this woman to leave and forget everything. She was a little bit wobbly as she headed back to the staff and Klaus refused to cure her with his blood. He must have been terribly hungry. Hayley was still eying him angrily and Klaus just shrugged again. "What was that?" Hayley asked him. "I don't know what you are talking about, sweetheart." "Do you always ravish girls like that and make them feel pain and pleasure at the same time?" Klaus grinned as he heard that. "You must know from past experience, love." She wanted to kick him again. A reference to their one night stand in Mystic Falls was not what she was expecting. She barely touched her salmon as disgusted as she was and jealous as hell, even though she didn't want to admit it. "I think that maybe we should change the subject." Hayley whispered, finally deciding to eat her salmon. Klaus looks around the restaurant with amusement. "I love the way this town has been rebuilt by me. There is peace and the war is over. Our daughter lives in a safe city, next to the people that she loves and who love her in return." Hayley was impressed with Klaus' choice of words.

Klaus waited until Hayley was finished and they walked out of the restaurant, hand in hand. "What should we do now, little wolf?" Hayley looked at him, a bit confused and Klaus smirked. "You know, the night is still young." Klaus informed her with a grin and Hayley smiled back. "Well, would you look at that? I finally got you to think about something else rather than your father's journal." Klaus stopped in his tracks and looked at her with a frown on his face.

"I cannot possibly understand your obsession with this diary of my father's, Hayley. You act strangely. One moment you beg me to keep it and find out more about my werewolf family and the next; you want me to think of anyone else but that. Why is that?" Klaus asked her as he gently took her by the arm and pulled her back to him. The transparent black blouse she was wearing looked beautiful on her and he could not stop gazing at her perfectly shaped body as he talked to her. Hayley looked into his eyes and whispered, "I guess I was just hoping that you would start paying more attention to me and Hope, than you pay attention to your past. Sometimes I feel so…left out." Her words pierced his heart as he continued to gaze down at her, pulling her as close as her breasts would allow. She smiled up at him as he brought her closer and finally, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She was shocked as he moved his lips over hers. Her eyes snapped shut after a couple of seconds and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as she kissed back. There was something magnifying that pulled them together, something they couldn't explain. They both have been through so much…Finally, he pulled back and looked at her in just as much shock of what he did. He didn't know why he did it. Maybe it was because he had missed her, maybe because her words meant something to him about loneliness, maybe he cared for her more deeply than he thought or maybe it was the way the soft material clung to her skin, making her look ravishing that night. She looked absolutely irresistible and the romantic music playing on the night streets made it even more confusing for them. There was thunder and rain started pouring down on them and they finally broke the eye contact, pulling themselves off of one another. He grabbed her arm and they rose away from the rain. Klaus knew that she had no intension of going home, not yet. She wanted to continue having her fun night out so he got themselves a room at the Palace Royale Hotel, the best hotel New Orleans had. He got them the finest suite while Hayley looked dazzled by the way this hotel glowed. They didn't say anything as they entered the room. They were both flushed by the rain and by their hot kiss out of pure confusion. She immediately ran to the bathroom, strapped off all of her clothes and took a warm shower to calm her nerves. Hayley thought about their moment of weakness very carefully and she knew that Klaus had many of those but then again, so had she so she didn't think it could mean that much. Klaus heard the water running and realized what Hayley was up to without questioning her before. He got himself some drinks from the table and started drinking as much as he could, thinking of their magical moment. But then, something else came into his mind. It was the way he had stripped her of all her clothes and ravaged her on their first night together. He could remember what it was like to touch her soft skin, to be able to feel her wherever he wanted. He had experienced with Hayley a night like he knew he could never have with any other woman. Their night was spectacular and electric. He shook his head as he stood up from the table and tried to get himself to think of anything but her perfectly moist body now soaking in the warm water in the bathroom. She was making him breathless without trying.

Hayley was done and she stepped out of the shower, letting her dark hair fall over her shoulders after having it been protected by the water. She wrapped a white towel around her body and looked at herself in the mirror as she felt her soaked skin. She smiled as she thought of their moment now. She didn't think of it this way before but it was kind of sweet. Maybe even incredibly sweet for someone like him. He had kissed her and she had kissed him back. Was the alcohol still running in their system? She looked at the clock and wondered what Davina and Josh were doing at that moment. Was Hope okay? She opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom to see him there at the window, staring outside but as she stepped out and he saw her, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Come to think of it, she couldn't stop peeking at him either as she brushed her hair. As she turned her back to him, Klaus could no longer stand the look of her incredible, moist and glowing skin. He went up behind her and ran his fingers over her delicate back. She shivered at his touch as he slowly turned her around and met her gorgeous emerald eyes staring at him with confusion but pleasure at the same time. He cupped her cheek and brought his lips close to hers. "Klaus." she breathed but he stopped any other words out of her mouth with another kiss that made her world spin. She kissed him back forcefully as she wrapped herself around him and he pulled away the towel that was covering her body and laid her on their bed. She looked up at him as he pressed soft kisses on her neck and went down her body with a lingering kiss on her stomach. She felt his hand lying there, where their child had once been. Where Hope had once been and he had grown to love her so much, as well as getting incredibly attached to the woman who was carrying her, the mother of her child, his close friend and the woman he swore to protect from then on. She ran her hand through his curls as he went back up with his kisses pressed very softly on her skin and his hands massaging her hips. "Is this right?" Hayley wondered breathlessly as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I don't care." he whispered back and kissed her again. She smiled in their kiss and took off all of his clothing, getting warm under the covers. This was how she wanted it turn out, because it was something special. She could feel it. They were something special. She moaned loudly that night as she felt his mouth against her pulse. She never thought that they would be here again, in this same situation as a couple of months ago when they procreated and Hope was made. He never though that he would get this chance to be with her so intimately ever again. There was no thinking that night, just feeling what each other had to offer.


	4. The Time We Share

**In the last chapter, things got really steamed up between Klaus and Hayley. They started off with a drink at a bar, ended up going to dinner at a fancy restaurant. Klaus showed Hayley a beautiful art gallery that he loved. Their night ended up beautifully in the Palace Royale room where they couldn't resist each other and ended up in bed for the second time. In this chapter, we are going to see the results of the other night and what both Klaus and Hayley have to say about this. They end up on a fabulous journey that is not going to lead them back home, while Davina and Josh are stuck babysitting little Hope for more than they realized they would. Where is this journey taking Klaus and Hayley and what are they going to discover together about their pasts and about their relationship? Continue reading the story and you will find out. Leave me reviews please and enjoy!**

She opened her eyes slowly, barely remembering anything that happened last night. She thought that she had been drinking too much at that bar and the alcohol still in her system was making it impossible for her to remember, but then, everything came back into her head. She remembered dinner with Klaus and how jealous she had been of him drinking off that waitress; their kiss and the art gallery and then they checked into the Palace Royale hotel only to have them…sleep together again. Hayley gasped as she sat up on the bed and turned to look at a sleeping Klaus beside her. He was naked and so was she and they had been wrapped around each other all night long while they slept. Hayley bit her lip, unsure of what she was supposed to do now. She couldn't remember why they hadn't gotten home last night. They were supposed to be home now and she was supposed to be feeding and taking care of Hope. She looked over at Klaus again and thought about waking him but she decided against it. He was sleeping so peacefully and calmly and he looked happy. Hayley smiled a little as she got off the bed and looked at the purse sitting on the table. She wrapped her now dry towel around her and searched through her purse for her phone. When she found it, she realized that she had 5 messages and 10 calls from last night. The calls were from Josh, some from Davina and some from Elijah. The messages were all from Davina asking her where she was and when she and Klaus would be getting home. She knew that she had probably everyone worried about them so she decided to call Elijah. _"Hayley, where are you? What is going on?" _Elijah's voice was panicky and Hayley smiled. "I am fine, Elijah. I promise. Klaus and I…well…we just thought about spending some more time into bars and I think we got wasted and fell asleep. We are fine." _"Can I speak to my brother, please?" _Hayley looked over at a sleeping Klaus. "Now is not a really good time. Look, just don't be worried. Nothing has happened. You tell Davina and Josh to keep watching over Hope and we'll be home soon." _"I do not trust Niklaus when it comes to you, Hayley" _Somehow, she didn't like that remark about Klaus. "Well you don't have to. I trust him and that is all that matters." With anger in her voice, she ended the call and turned around to see Klaus awake.

"That was quite an argument you had over the phone with my brother, little wolf. What seems to be the problem?" Klaus asked, comfortably as he sat up on the bed. Hayley couldn't believe how comfortable he really was. They had slept together last night, a night more electrifying and more magical than their last night and he wouldn't say anything about it. For him it was as if it was a natural thing between them. She could barely move, much less speak as she looked at him. Klaus frowned and stood up, grabbing his shirt and his pants and started getting dressed. Hayley placed her hand on her neck where she felt her pulse rising. Her heart was beating abnormally fast as she watched him get dressed in silence. Their eyes met and he frowned again. "Love, are you alright? Are you going to tell me why you and my brother were arguing over the phone?" Hayley got some courage inside of her and said, "He is angry with us for staying out overnight and not telling him about it." Klaus chuckled when he heard her response. "I can only imagine how worried he must be. For you at least." There was bitterness in his tone and Hayley noticed it. She crossed her arms over her chest. "What is that supposed to mean?" "You know what I mean. He will always find a way to slip into your life and you're always going to give him hints to do so." Klaus' statement shocked her. What was he thinking? Was he thinking that she still had something going on with Elijah? "Are you really going to avoid the subject?" Hayley asked, anger rising inside of her all of a sudden. Klaus frowned. "What subject?" "What happened last night, Klaus?" Klaus parted his mouth a little and looked over to the bed and then back to her, shrugging. "You tell me, little wolf." "Why should I? I was not the one who initiated this!" "No, but you agreed to this. You cannot deny that." Klaus said with a smirk. Hayley just rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She wanted to forget what happened between them last night. These things do happen and it is how she got pregnant with his child in the first place. They must have gotten drunk all over again.

When she stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her again, stepping out of the bathroom, he was still there and he was looking at her admiringly. Hayley cleared her throat and asked, "Am I keeping you from something, Mr. Mikaelson?" Klaus chuckled at her question and shook his head, turning around. "Go ahead and change, sweetheart. I won't peek." Hayley took off her towel and put on her flimsy outfit from last night. It wasn't like she had any spare clothes. When he turned around, his pants constricted and that feeling crept inside of her again as he smiled. "What?" Hayley asked. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" "Yes. Now stop it." There was a knock on the door and Hayley was looking a bit panicky. "It's room service!" A woman's voice called out and Klaus opened the door for her. The woman entered with a big tray. "Breakfast is served." The woman told them, smiling and Hayley frowned. "We didn't order any breakfast." "I did. While you were in the shower, love." Klaus told her, smiling. Hayley rolled her eyes at his cockiness again and the woman looked between them. "You know, you really do make a very nice couple. Have a good day, dears!" The woman left and Hayley stood there with a shocked expression on her face as Klaus laughed. "Well, that is one way to start the morning." "It is not funny, Klaus." Hayley argued and Klaus put his hands up. "Of course it isn't. What do you suppose we do now, love?" Hayley looked over at the food on the table and sighed as she sat down on one chair and Klaus on the chair right next to her. "Let's just eat some of this. I am starving." Hayley whispered and started eating what she could find. Klaus watched her carefully as she ate. She felt uncomfortable especially since she didn't have the time to put some clothes on her. She was still wrapped in that towel of hers after the shower. "Have you spoken to Davina and Josh? How is Hope?" Klaus asked as he took a bite to eat himself but wished upon a richer breakfast, a breakfast made out of blood, of course. Hayley could see the desire of drinking blood in his eyes and watched him carefully. "You need to feed." she whispered, ignoring his question. Klaus looked at her for one moment before shaking his head. "I am just fine, little wolf. I don't need to feed. Everything is fine." Hayley shook her head and did something that neither one of them expected her to do. She took the knife that was sitting on the table and slit her wrist, blood gushing out. "Hayley!" Klaus exclaimed angrily as he grabbed her arm and took the knife from her hand. He then eyes her wrist hungrily even though he didn't want to do that. She put her hand on his cheek and whispered, "Please, feed. It would make me feel so much better if you do. Please, do feed. I won't allow you to attack any of the people in this hotel for your meal. Feed on me this time." Her courage continued to amaze him and without hesitation, he sunk his teeth into her wrist and started drinking as much as he could. Hayley remained silent as she watched him and tried to forget about the pain she felt. She couldn't understand what had gotten into her. She wanted to help him and to be there for him now. This couldn't have been because of their night. No, it couldn't have been. Once Klaus finished, he pulled back and bit his own wrist handing it over to Hayley. "I have taken too much blood from you. You need to feed off me to regain your strength, little wolf." He told her and she nodded, no matter how much the taste of blood didn't suite her. She felt like she had more energy than ever once finished. Klaus smiled at her and they continued their breakfast in absolute awkwardness.

Elijah was pacing around the room, thinking carefully. "They should have been back here by now. I am going to call Hayley again." he said and Josh stopped him before he could reach the phone. "What may I ask is your problem? Haven't you two done enough damage yesterday?" Elijah asked and looked at both Josh and Davina. Josh looked over at his best friend as she was rocking Hope in her arms. "Listen, Elijah, we already explained ourselves. Klaus and Hayley would have never let us done this so we made them leave the house. I never thought that they would stay out this much though. Anyway, I am sure that Hayley is safe with Klaus. Maybe you should stop being so overprotective and let her live her life the way she wants to live it." Davina told him and left Elijah pretty much speechless. Josh let go of Elijah but took the phone away so he would not call Hayley again. "That child needs her parents and I will not have them running around town like a bunch of teenagers!" Elijah exclaimed and at that moment, the door opened and closed. Two pairs of feet could have been heard. Elijah thought it was them but then, Rebekah and Marcel entered the living room. "What the bloody hell is going on, Elijah? I could have heard your concerned voice from outside?" Rebekah asked her brother and Elijah rubbed his temples, annoyed that these two were not the people he was expecting. "Davina and Joshua set out to get Hayley and Niklaus out into town all night so that Davina could exercise a bit of her magic with her friends. Hey were also put in charge of looking after Hope while they are gone and they haven't done such a splendid job at it. Now, I can't get these two to come home. I have not a clue about what they are up to and what is taking them this long." Marcel laughed. "If you ask me, I think they had been getting it on all night. Awkward mornings are the longest afterwards." Marcel's statement made Elijah glare at him in the most horrible way possible. He didn't even consider the possibility of something happening between the two last night. Hayley had made her feelings for Klaus very clear when she told Elijah that he was just the father of her child and nothing more to her. The most important thing was for them to co-parent Hope properly. Elijah understood and respected that, but ever since Hayley had broken off their starting romantic relationship, he had been having his doubts. He agreed to remain friends with Hayley. He couldn't lose her friendship too after losing her romantically, it was the least he could have from her. But he had been having trouble seeing her with any man, especially Jackson. He didn't think he could bear it if he found out something was going on between his brother and her. "Elijah, I think that you should probably calm down. Niklaus and Hayley are not that irresponsible. They'll be back before you know it!" Rebekah told him and patted his shoulder. Marcel had gotten Hope into his arms and started playing with her. He loved her like a sister and he would be anything for her, a brother and a close friend. Davina eyed Josh meaningfully and the two walked outside of the room and gone somewhere more private to talk.

He was looking at her constantly as she ate and she could see him staring at her from the corner of her eyes. "Little wolf, are you feeling alright?" Klaus asked the moment Hayley couldn't take it anymore and stood up from the table. "No." she whispered and went to the bathroom to change into the perfectly good clothes that she found in the closet. She thought that the maid had brought something in for her, seeing as she didn't have any spare clothes with her and she hated staying in this far too sexy outfit. Klaus might have gotten the wrong impression again. Klaus sighed and stood up too, calling back the woman to take the rest of the food away. After she had gone, he knocked on the bathroom door from where Hayley wouldn't come out. How long could it take to dress up anyway? "Hayley, keep in mind that last night we were both drunker than we should have been. It was your idea to do this and I agreed to it." She couldn't believe his words. She opened the bathroom door and Klaus could see that now she was perfectly and fully dressed into the clothes that the maid had brought in for her. She still looked fabulously hot in those but he knew how to control his emotions far better than her. "Excuse me? Are you telling me that I am the one who initiated last night? Think back for a second, pretty boy, you were the one desperate to get me into bed." Klaus chuckled at her remark and her new nickname for him. "Sweetheart, I was not the one walking across the room giving hints wearing nothing but a towel." "Hints? Are you as delusional as the first time we slept together? There were no hints!" Hayley snapped at him. "Alright then, little wolf. But you did accept last night because otherwise, you wouldn't have slept with me." Hayley was about to protest but she knew that there was nothing she could say to defend herself this time. She just turned around and walked back into the bathroom, closing it. Klaus called out to her, rubbing his eyes. "Love, we were both drunk! It's not something that hasn't happened before!" "The first time had consequences. This time will too!" Hayley called out to him from the bathroom. "You are calling our daughter a consequence?" Klaus asked, angrily. She opened the door, shaking her head. "You know what I mean, Klaus. What happened last night is not okay and it's something that should really never happen again." Klaus nodded and said, "This is what I've been trying to tell you. We got drunk; we had a moment and got swept up in it. Another one of our mistakes made together. We should add this one to my personal list of mistakes." "You can't be serious. You have a list? You can't remember everything that you did for the past one thousand years." Hayley protested and Klaus smirked. "Love, you would be surprised to know what kind of memory I have. I remember a lot of things and I never forget a lot of things either." There was another awkward moment of silence once Klaus said, "I am going downstairs to give back the room. You get yourself cleaned up so we can go home. Elijah must be worried." He said the last sentence in a mocking way. Hayley remained puzzled. "Home?" she whispered, surprised and Klaus turned around, shocked. "You don't want to go home, love?" Hayley just sat down on the bed and looked at him. "I do want to get back to our daughter but I have never felt as free as I felt last night before…" She made some hand movements that no one could really understand but Klaus did. "What are you saying, little wolf?" "I am saying that our home reminds me of all the pain we had to go through to finally get to where we are now. I want to have some more time to myself, think about some other things besides New Orleans and how we plotted and schemed and buried loved ones." she whispered. Klaus kept on staring at her in surprise and Hayley finally shook her head. "Never mind, Klaus. Just go and give them the room. Let's just go home and…I guess I'll pretend yesterday never happened." Hayley whispered and Klaus hesitated before nodding and heading out. He considered what Hayley was saying. He wanted to feel a little bit more freedom as well. Hayley sat in her room and thought about the way Klaus had mentioned their night as a mistake. It was their second night and frankly, she had no idea how to call it either. Everything was so blurry in her mind. She looked at herself in the mirror and waited for Klaus to return and get her.

Many minutes passed and Klaus was still gone. Hayley was beginning to think that he had abandoned her at the hotel but he wouldn't do that…would he? She stood up from the bed, grabbed her stuff and went to the reception. She saw the woman who had offered them breakfast and ran to her. "Excuse me!" Hayley called out to her and the woman turned around, smiling. "Yes, dear." "Have you seen my…um…my…" What would she call him? They weren't lovers, and calling him the father of her child was too detailed and out of subject. The woman smiled and nodded. "I saw the gentleman leave the hotel a minute ago. He was talking with someone on the phone, and he looked very distresses, if you ask me." Then the woman walked away, leaving Hayley a bit confused as she stepped out of the hotel to find Klaus standing there, looking out into the city. Hayley went over there with a huff and punched him in the arm, causing him to look startled but also angry at what she did. "What are you doing, little wolf?" "I have a better question! What are you doing here? What were you doing? Were you planning on leaving me here?" Klaus chuckled and caressed her face. "I would never abandon you, sweetheart." She looked comfortable and relaxed for one moment before reality kicked in and she snapped his hand away from her face, still angry. "I want to go home to our daughter and I want to pretend like this little outing never happened!" Hayley hissed at him and Klaus shrugged. "Suite yourself, sweetheart. You are the one who decided to have a little bit of fun after being pregnant with Hope for so long. This wasn't my idea, love." Hayley crossed her arms over her chest and looked over at the people running around the city, doing their own thing to start mornings. "Please, take me home, Klaus." Hayley told him and Klaus smirked. "I'm afraid, I can't do that, love." "What? Why not? You came here to be my bodyguard remember? That is why you stayed all night with me, to make sure I don't do anything I regret and you failed, since you're the thing in my life I regret." Klaus kept looking around like he was searching for something and hid the fact that he was hurt by her words. "You take yourself home or call Elijah to come pick you up. I am sure he will be thrilled to do so since you are his number one obsession." Whatever he did, Klaus just couldn't hide his jealousy of how much Hayley appreciated Elijah in her life and he was just an obstacle in their way. He felt that Elijah had to tolerate him because they were brothers and Hayley had to tolerate him because they have a child together. "Who called you?" Hayley asked and Klaus shook his head, smiling a little forced. "It is none of your business, sweetheart." Hayley tried to find a way to make it her business but she couldn't. He started walking away from her and Hayley noticed something stashed in his jacket as he started walking away. It was his father's journal. How had he managed to take it away from Davina? What was he doing with it was one of the real questions. She did thought about calling Elijah and telling him her situation but she was a big girl and she could look after herself. It was Klaus that she was mostly worried about. She watched him wonder away and she thought if she had done something to provoke this. Had he felt miserable after their night? Was their night really the problem in his mind? This is what she wanted to find out. Right on cue, Hayley's phone started ringing and it was Elijah. Hayley pressed the reject call button before she could think and hid behind the hotel as she watched Klaus stop and turn around and look for her but he couldn't see her. She could see how worried he was but then he just turned around and walked away. She thought that at least, this could have attracted his attention but it didn't. There was something far more important he wanted to do and Hayley was not resting until she was going to find out what it was.

"Why would she do that?" Elijah growled as he saw how Hayley had rejected his call. Hope was in Rebekah's lap and the two Originals were in the living room with the baby. Josh and Davina came downstairs too. "Any luck?" Davina asked as she bit her lip feeling guilty that she had sent them out of the house for her stupid spells. If anything did happen to Hayley, she would be held responsible for everything and when Klaus gets vengeful, there is no telling what he would do. Marcel also entered the room and placed a kiss on Rebekah's forehead. "Like I said, they need an afterglow moment. Give the two sometime together. They've just started." Marcel could once again not see the look of anger on Elijah's face.

Hayley had followed Klaus to some place away from the hotel when he called someone and smiled. "Cary! So nice to finally hear from you. I hear you have my transportation for Maine ready." he was saying with that grin on his face. "Maine? As in…the state?" Hayley whispered as she listened to Klaus and Cary continuing to speak over the phone. So that's where he's going. "I will be ready to leave in about four hours alright? I can't wait to see it." Hayley growled in frustration because she couldn't understand anything. What was Klaus eager to see? He ended the call and moved to get to the other side of the street. Hayley kept looking at her phone and thought about calling Elijah to pick her up but she decided against it. She wanted to know what Klaus was up to and where he was going. She was going wherever he was going! What she was hoping was that she wouldn't get caught and have to be forced back to the house by him. How much of this adventure did she really want? Only one way to find out!


End file.
